Jungles, adventures, love, and arrows?
by midjet156
Summary: My drunken version of the infamous kiss from hey Arnold the jungle movie, will see how the scene actually plays out next month but for now here's this...


A/N I for some reason wanted to write my own version of the infamous kiss scene in the upcoming hey Arnold the jungle movie because I am bored and have no life.

'' means whatever character in focus's thoughts

""Dialogue of whatever character

[]whatever detail from an outside source:me

() a relevant side detail from whatever character

'Hello! Right now I'm in the middle of a Central American jungle with homemade weapons(bow and arrow, spears, that kind of thing) looking for the my best friend, the rest of my class(most of them anyway) and my parents who I have just learned are actually alive but being held captive….'

"Hurry up hair boy! The others aren't gonna find themselves! And your parents definitely aren't going to free themselves either!" 'I know Helga's mad about putting her and everyone else in danger just so I could find my parents but come on can't she drop this hostile front already?! I already know and if she would have just let me finish earlier!' "I know Helga we have to find everyone but can I talk to you for a minute?" [helga completely stopped with a look of utter Terror in desperate search of a distraction] 'oh no if he tries to talk about what happened on that roof last year again I really will pound that stupid football head of his! That's gotta be something I distract him with!' "Oh please Arnoldo I don't want to hear another one of your football headed thoughts about last year. We have more important things to do! Phoebe, tall hair boy, Simmons, Olga, the rest of the class and not to mention your parents are in trouble who knows where and like it or not we have to help them!" [arnold look deep in thought for a moment] "actually Helga I do like it (whoa did he hit his head or something…) last year when you said… you know I didn't know what to think and you looked uncomfortable so I blew it off, gave you the chance to pretend it didn't happen but I could tell that I hurt you I didn't want to hurt you. You know I couldn't stop thinking about it and (what's he even saying? Why is he grinning like that?! What's he doing?!) [he kisses her right as Gerald shows up behind a bush ready to fire an arrow.] 'man I know Arnold and Helga landed around here somewhe….' [his eyes bulge out and he accidentally fires the arrow right towards Helga] "huh? Helga!" [arnold shouts as he tackles her out of the way.] 'what the..?' "Helga? You ok?" ' it's then I realized I'm on top of her. The girl I kissed right before an arrow almost killed her! Where'd that come from anyway?' ( there's Gerald standing there looking scared with a bow…. right where the arrow came from.) "Gerald!" 'He looks a little more nervous and a little less scared now…' "you ok buddy? Helga?" 'Tall hair boy almost killed me! Right after the most heavily experience of my 10 year old existence. Why's he looking so disgusted, horrified…? Oh no! No no no he saw! He saw everything!' "Why don't you watch where you're shooting that thing Geraldo You almost killed me! And put your eyes back in before i cut them out!" 'This is really the girl who has been in love with Arnold since they met…? No wonder I never could see it but with how much Arnold went on about how "she's not that bad or I know deep down she's really nice" must have always known whether he knew it or not. Ok now that really confused me! I'll have to ask phoebe about all this later, I should probably stop staring before Helga cuts my eyes out' "sure Helga right sorry, come on we really gotta get moving phoebe thinks she found something[as Helga and Arnold start to walk by Gerald stops him] man Arnold you're one bold kid. Not scared at all of using the 'feelings' of Helga G. Pataki against her" 'he saw?! does he really think that was just me toying with her? He knows me better than that! Uh oh he's baiting me!' "What? That was nothing Gerald we were trying to find you guys and I tripped that's all!" 'Ok I've had my fun we've got work to do! Besides it's just too easy' "hhmmm hhhhmmmm hhhmmmm whatever you say Arnold"

A/N it's 5 in the morning, I haven't slept, I'm drunk and I wanted to write a funny Gerald reaction when he sees that but this is more likely incoherent rambling though I'm drunk and I don't care so whatever.

A/NN I'll probably start writing more of the patakis again soon, probably right around the jungle movie or longer I don't know I write when I feel like it I'm not some sheep that you can command "write something about whatever" and I'll blindly obey.

A/NNN I'm so freaking drunk everything's blurry and I threw up in the shower. I'm out see you later everybody.


End file.
